Code Lyoko
by Julie95
Summary: Ben...c'est les aventures de jérémie, Odd, Ulrich et Yumi, inventé par moi lol
1. La rencontre

Chapitre 1 - La rencontre  
  
Ce lundi 4 septembtre fut un jourtrès particulier pour jérémie, odd, yumi et ulrich.  
  
C'était la rentrée.  
  
Lorsqu'ils arriverent au college, ils ne se connaissaient pas encore. Il y eut la répartition des classes, jérémie, odd, yumi et ulrich se retrouverent dans la même classe. Cette année-la, leur proffesseur principal choississaient les places des élèves. Yumi et Ulrich se retroverent ensemble et odd et jérémie étaient tous les deux.  
  
Leur premier cour était le cour de maths, et pour tester leurs capacité, le prof leur a fait une interro surprise. Jérémie, qui est très intelligent, réussi sans probleme mais voyant que odd avait un peu de mal, il lui donna un peu d'aide. Tandis que yumi et ulrich, qui avait un peu parlé avant l'interro, travaillaient ensemble.  
  
Ulrich, jérémie, et odd étaient internes tandis que yumi, était externe. Donc à la fin de la journée, Ulrich, qui ne connaissait que yumi se retrouva seul. Le soir, a la cantine, Odd et jérémie, qui avaient passé le reste de la journée ensemble, remarquerent que les seuls placent restantes a la cantine, étaient a coté de ulrich. Ils vinrent donc s'assoir avec Ulrich.  
  
Ils firent connaissances. Le soir, Odd invita Ulrich et Jérémie a venir passé la nuit dans sa chambre. Ils parlerent jusqu'à deux heures du matin. Ulrich leur fit une révélation :  
  
Odd- Sinon, Ulrich, t'a l'air de bien t'entendre avec Yumi, t'orais pas un petit faible pour elle ???  
  
Ulrich (qui devient tout rouge)- Ben....oui, elle est très simpa. J'la considère comme une amie, enfin.... un peu plus. En fait, jcrois que j'ai un petit faible pour elle. Mais...ne répétez pas ce que jviens de vous dire.  
  
Odd et jérémie- nan t'inquiète pas !!!  
  
Le lendemin matin, ils étaient tous les trois, quand Yumi arriva au college, Ulrich proposa d'aller lui dir bonjour. Ils irent donc tous les trois voir Yumi :  
  
Ulrich- Salut Yumi, je te présente Odd et Jérémie, je les ai rencontré hier, ils sont super simpas.  
  
Odd- salut yumi  
  
Yumi- salut les mecs  
  
Depuis ce jour-la, ils passent leurs journées ensemble, mais Ulrich n'a toujours pas avoué a Yumi qu'il l'aime même s'ils sont restés de nombreuses fois ensemble tous les deux  
  
FIN!!!

Ben....c'est ma première fic donc je sais que c'est pas terrible lol


	2. Le Lyoko

Chapitre 2 – Le Lyoko

Ça fait un peu plus de deux semaines que Jérémie, Ulrich, Odd et Yumi se connaissent, et pour l'anniversaire de Yumi, ils ont décidés de lui faire une petite fête surprise dans la chambre de jérémie, mais il faut qu'elle ne se doute de rien, c'est ça qui risque d'etre le plus dur.

Le lendemain matin, quand Yumi arriva, ils irent tous la voir pour lui dire bonjour. C'est jérémie qui commenca a lui parler de sa petite fete :

Jérémie- ah au Yumi, demain, je fais une petite fête demain soir, dans ma chmbre, donc si tu veux venir... Y'ora aussi Odd et Ulrich.

Odd- Si tu veux, tu pourra même dormir dans la chambre a Ulrich, jsuis sur qu'il sera d'accord, hein Ulrich ???

Ulrich (qui devient tout rouge)- ben....oui, si elle a envie

Yumi- Ben c'est d'accord pour moi, normalement, mes parents me laisseront venir. Et je dormirais avec Ulrich.

Le reste de la journée se passa normalement.

Le soir, à la cantine, Odd, Jérémie et Ulrich discutaient quand Odd commenca à parler de Yumi :

Odd- Alor Ulrich, t'es content ?? tu vas passé la nuit avec Yumi !!! Pas de bétises hein ???

Ulrich- Ben... pour ça, il faudrait déjà qu'on sorte ensemble, et jsuis trop timide...

Jérémie- Soit un peu logique Ulrich, si elle a accepté de passé la nuit avec toi, c'est bien qu'elle ressent quelque chose

Odd- et sa serait le moment rêvé pour lui faire une déclaration

Ulrich- Ouais, vous avez surement raison, jvais essayer de lui dire... mais jvous promet rien

Ils arreterent leur conversation sur ces mots. Apres le repas, ils monterent tous les trois se coucher dans leurs chambres respectives.

Le lendemain, leur journée fut une journée comme les autres, jusqu'au soir, pour la premiere fois, Yumi ne rentrait pas chez elle, ce qui enchantait Ulrich.

Pour qu'il y ait une vraie surprise, Odd et Ulrich allerent discretement dans la chambre de jérémie pour attendre Yumi. Environ cinq minutes plus tard, Yumi et Jérémie arriverent. Quand Yumi entra, ils crieèrent tous les trois « Joyeux anniversaire Yumi ». Son visage s'illumina, elle avait l'air si heurese ! Odd lui offrit un CD, Jérémie, un livre et Ulrich, un nouveau haut. Yumi embrassa tous les garçcons pour la remercier.

Ils fesaient la fête lorsque l'ordinateur de jérémie se mit a sonner, Jérémie alla voir ce qu'il se passait. Il appela les autres :

Jérémie- Venez voir, on dirait que quelqu'un essaye de se connecter a mon ordinateur !

Ulrich- Et tu peux savoir qui s'est ??

Jérémie- Ben le nom de l'ordinateur, c'est Lyoko, mais j'en sais pas plus.

A ce moment-la, une jolie fille au cheveux roses apparut sur l'écran :

La fille de l'ordinateur- Bonjour, je m'appelle Aelita, je viens d'un monde parrallèle et j'ai besoin de votre aide

Yumi, Jérémie, Ulrich et Odd- hein ???

Aelita- Je vous explique, je viens d'un monde parrallèle : Lyoko. Ici, il y a Xana, un programme, qui essaye de me détruire et la seul façon qui j'ai pour lui échapper, c'est de me matérialiser, mais pour ça, j'ai besoin d'aide.

Jérémie- Et comment veux-tu qu'on t'aide ??

Aelita- Ce qu'il faut, c'est que vous trouviez un programme de matérialisation. Je vais vous envoyer le programme pour que vous puissiez vous virtualiser et venir dans le Lyoko, et je vous enverrais aussi tout ce que j'ai déjà trouvé pour la matérialisation.

Jérémie- envoie, et je verrai ce qu'on peut faire demain.

Aelita- D'accord, je crois que je vais vous laisser. En revoir.

Jérémie, Odd, Ulrich, et Yumi firent la promesse de ne parler de ça a perssone. Ils reprirent leur petite fête comme si rien ne s'était passé lorsque Jim, le prof de sport est venu leur dire que c'était l'heure de se coucher.

Ils retournèrent tous dans leur chambre et Yumi alla avec Ulrich.

FIN !!!

Vous serez ce qu'il va se passer entre Yumi et Ulrich dans le prochain chapitre


	3. La nuit

Chapitre 3 – La nuit

Yumi et Ulrich se sentaient gênés, en particulier Ulrich. Il fallait qu'il fallait qu'il lui dise tout ce qu'il pense d'elle ce soir. Il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose. Il dit bêtement :

Ulrich – Alors, t'as aimé ta fête ?

Yumi – Ouais, c'était génial, vous êtes génial les mecs !!!

Ulrich – T'es fatigué ?

Yumi – Un peu, mais jpeux encore rester éveiller une ou deux heures.

Ulrich – On pourra parler un peu comme ça, enfin si t'es d'accord.

Yumi – Ouais y'a pas de problème !

Ulrich – Au fait, sa te dérange pas de dormir par terre, je t'ai mis un mattela

Yumi – Nan y'a pas de problème. T'es vraiment un mec bien, Ulrich.

Ulrich (qui devient tout rouge) – Merci, toi aussi t'es génial !

Par la suite, ils allèrent se coucher, Yumi par terre et Ulrich dans le lit.

Ulrich – Euh... t'as une idée de quoi on pourrait parler ??

Yumi – Ben la j'ai pas vraiment d'idée, avec une fille, on aurait parler des mecs...

Ulirch – C'est pas grave, tu peux faire comme si j'étais une fille !

Yumi – Euh...d'accord...àa va être un peu dure mais j'vais essayer ! T'as cas me poser une question pour que j'y réponde !

Ulrich pensa que c'était le bon moment pour commencer de parler de ses sentiments

Ulrich – Ben...j'vais essayer de me prendre pour une fille ! Alors, Yumi, t'aurais pas un faible pour un mec ??

Yumi (qui devient toute rouge) – Euh....si

Ulrich – Ah , sa devient interressant ! (rires) Mais qui est ce garçon ?

Yumi – Sa, jcrois pas que je vais te le dire, même si j'crois que j'devrais.

Ulrich – J'peux savoir pourquoi tu devrais ?

Yumi – Euh...nan..enfin si c'est parce que euh.... t'es quelqu'un en qui je devrais avoir confiance !

Elle dit tout sa a une vitesse exceptionnel, sans reprendre son souffle.

Yumi – Et toi Ulrich, y'a une fille qui te plait ??

Ulrich – Oui

Yumi – Et qui est cette fille ??

Ulrich – Ben...c'est... nan, j'arriverais jamais à le dire, c'est trop dur !

Yumi – Allé, soit pas timide ! Dis-le ! Sinon dis-le moi par indices ! Elle est externe ou interne ?

Ulrich – Interne

Yumi – Elle est en 6ème ?

Ulrich – Oui

Yumi – Elle est dans notre classe ??

Ulrich – Oui

Yumi – Tu savais que j'étais la seule externe de notre classe ??

Ulrich – Ben...oui !

Yumi – Alors....la fille, c'est moi ??

Ulrich – Ben...oui

A ce moment-la, il y eu une expression d'etonnement, puis de joie sur le visage de Yumi !

Elle lui sauta dans les bras et l'embrassa sur les lèvres !

Ulrich – Dois-je comprendre que le garçcons dont tu parlais tout a l'heure, c'était moi ?

Yumi – Et oui !

La, se fut Ulrich qui embrassa Yumi !

Ils étaient heureux tous les deux ensemble !

Ils s'embrasèrent encore pendant 10 minutes, ils ne firent que ça, accompagné par des paroles tendres .

Apres ils s'endormirent, mais au lieu de dormir par terre, Yumi dormit dans le lit d'Ulrich, avec lui.

Le lendemain matin, Yumi et Ulrich sortir de la chambre main dans la main, ils allèrent rejoindre Jérémie et Odd pour prendre leur petit déjeuner.

Quand ils sortirent de la cantine, Yumi et Ulrich toujours mains dans la mains, une jolie fille qui s'appelait Sissi les remarqua et alla leur parler :

Sissi – Tiens, Yumi avec Ulrich !! C'est étonnant, tu l'a payer combien Yumi ?? Car autrement je n'voit pas comment un garçon aussi mignon qu'Ulrich, pourrait vouloir d'une mocheté comme toi !

Ulrich sentit la main de Yumi se serrer par la colère. A ce moment Odd aparut, il avait entendu tout ce qui c'était dit :

Odd – Hé Miss Monde, arrête de rêver personne ne voudra de toi !!!

Sissi – Ohhh toi !!!!

Et elle partit en boudant !

C'est la que Jérémie apparut :

Jérémie – Vous venez ! On va dans ma chambre pour voir ce que nous a passé Aelita

Les autres – Ouais on arrive !

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous réuni dans la chambre de Jérémie pour découvrir les programmes d'Aelita !

FIN !!!

La suite dans le prochain chapitre !!!

Laissez des review !!!


	4. Le programme

Chapitre 4 – Le programme

Jérémy essaya de se régler sur lyoko, il eut du mal, mais finit par y arriver, Lyoko c'est un programme vraiment compliqué, même si Jérémie est vraiment doué en informatique, Lyoko est déjà compliqué pour lui.

Jérémy – J'ai réussi a me connecté sur Lyoko. Le programme est vraiment complexe

Odd – Génial !!! Aelita elle est là ?

Aelita – Oui je suis là. Jérémy je t'envoie tout ce que j'ai comme recherche mais sa risque d'être long alors vous pourrez revenir ce soir.

Jérémie – d'accord, on sera là. J'étudierais tout ce soir.

Aelita – Merci Jérémie, t'es génial !

Odd – Bon on y va !!! On va être en retard en cours après et on va encore avoir un rapport !

Jérémie – Salut Aelita !

Aelita – Salut !!

Ils partirent en cours. Ils avaient maths, pour une fois, ils n'étaient pas en retard. Odd n'avait pas fait ses devoirs, il pense que ça ne sert à rien les maths. Malheureusement pour lui, le prof s'en ai aperçu, alors il a été collé 2 heures après les cours. Il était en colère mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Après les cours, Yumi rentra chez elle. Ulrich et Jérémie allèrent sur l'ordinateur de Jérémie pour voir où en étaient les transferts.

Jérémie – Sa devrait être fini dans une dizaine de minutes.

Ulrich – Ben en attendant, on peut faire nos devoirs, et comme ça tu pourras m'aider pour les maths, j'ai rien compris !

Jérémie – Ouais, pas de problème, allons-y

Ils firent leurs devoirs l'un à côté de l'autre, ils mirent une demi-heure à les finir, mais, même s'ils étaient impatients d'aller découvrir les secrets de Lyoko, ils fallaient qu'ils finissent leurs devoirs, maintenant qu'ils les avaient commencé. Mais c'est vrai qu'à la fin le travail était baclé.

Jérémie – Enfin ! On a fini. Allons voir les programmes.

Ulrich – Ca fait depuis ce matin que j'attend ça, alors maintenant faut qu'on aille voir ça de plus près ou sinon j'vais être stressé d'impatience.

Ils allèrent s'installer à l'ordinateur et Jérémie commença à commenter le programme :

Jérémie – Le programme est très complexe, c'est un langage informatique assez évolué. Aelita est vraiment très douée en informatique

Ulrich – Et tu pourrais p'têtre me traduire car là j'comprends absolument rien !

Jérémie – Ben en fait sa dit « Lyoko est un monde virtuel en 3D, je suis coincée à l'intérieur et seul un programme pourrait me faire sortir de là. J'ai déjà énormément travailler dessus, mais il me manque plusieurs choses pour pouvoir faire fonctionner le programme : Il faut que le programme soit lancé avec un ordinateur hors de Lyoko, et pour que je puisse sortir il faut des scanners (J'ai déjà les plans et je vous ai trouvé un lieu parfait pour tout ça). Le plus gros problème, c'est que je n'ai pas réussi à finir le programme, le reste, seul une personne humaine, qui a des sensations humaines peut trouver la solution. Je suis sure que Jérémie trouvera la solution. Sinon, pour revenir aux scanners, j'ai trouvé un très bon endroit, pas très loin de l'école se trouve une usine désaffectée, vous pouvez y accéder pas les égouts, en courant, vous pouvez y être en 2 minutes. De plus, il y a une forte source d'énergie sui se dégage de l'usine. Et avec tous les vieux matériaux qu'il reste, vous devriez pouvoir construire les scanners ainsi que le super ordinateur. Avec les scanners, qui seront contrôlés par le super ordinateur, vous pourrez vous rendre sur Lyoko en vous virtualisant (même si on ne risque pas d'avoir besoin de venir ici). Mais j'ai déjà créé un programme pour ça, et il est au point, il y aura juste à le lancer. J'ai mis les plans des scanners et du super ordinateur dans un autre fichier. Bien sur, je comprendrais si vous refusez de m'aider car vous ne me connaissez pas. » Voila j'ai fini, y'a rien d'autre d'écrit.

Ulrich – Ce week-end on pourrait aller visiter l'usine, et construire le super ordinateur et les scanners. Mais c'est quand même très étrange toute cette histoire.

Jérémie – C'est vrai que c'est très étrange, mais pas impossible. Mais j'ai vraiment envie de l'aider car elle a l'air vraiment super cette fille.

A ce moment-là, quelqu'un frappa à la porte et entra, c'était Odd, il venait de rentrer de ses heures de colle.

Odd – Alors, les programmes ? Vous les avez regardé ?

Alors Jérémie et Ulrich expliquèrent à Odd tout ce qu'ils savaient

Odd – Moi aussi j'ai envie de l'aider, surtout qu'elle est vraiment canon cette fille !

Ulrich – Demain, faudra tout expliquer à Yumi

Odd – J'crois que tu pourra t'en charger Ulrich. Bon moi j'vais bouffer, et après j'dors.

Ulrich – J'crois que moi aussi

Jérémie – Ben alors j'arrive manger avec vous !

Ils allèrent manger et sont allés dormir juste après. La nuit, il ont beaucoup réfléchi à tout ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre.

Le lendemain, quand Yumi arriva, Ulrich alla l'embrasser et lui expliqua tout.

Ulrich – Et le samedi qu'il y a dans deux jours, on ira voir l'usine et voir si on peut construire le super ordinateur et les scanners.


	5. L’aménagement de l’Usine

Chapitre 5 – L'aménagement de l'Usine

Ces 2 jours passèrent très vite, mais le vendredi après-midi, Yumi commença à se demander comment elle allait rentrer chez elle le samedi soir, car le dimanche, ils devraient encore retourner à l'usine pour continuer la construction. Alors, Ulrich e a bonne idée de lui proposer de dormir chez lui, bien sur, elle accepta tout de suite, elle devait sûrement être extrêmement heureuse de pouvoir passer une seconde nuit avec son mec, peut-être avait-elle des projets pour cette nuit-là ...

Le lendemain matin, ils se retrouvèrent tous les 4 à l'usine à 10 heures, ils commencèrent à faire une visite de l'usine et repérèrent des matériaux qui pourraient leur être utiles pour construire les scanners et le super ordinateur. Ils avaient réussi à trouver les salles où ils feraient leurs constructions. Ca n'avait pas l'air très long à tout construire, mais ils pensaient quand même que ça leur prendrait tout le week-end.

Ils se mirent très vite au travail, ils commencèrent par les scanners car il y avait déjà tout le matériel nécessaire, ils s'arrêtèrent de travailler à 3 heures pour aller manger un peu car ils avaient très faim. A cette heure-là, ils avaient déjà fini les scanners, et le super ordinateur avait l'air beaucoup plus simple à construire, surtout pour Jérémie, le petit génie de l'informatique. Après qu'ils aient fini de langer, ils retournèrent tout de suite travailler pour commencer l'ordinateur. Grâce aux informations de Jérémie, ils réussirent à finir l'aménagement de l'usine 3 heures plus tard, et ils rentrèrent à l'école pour aller manger, une journée comme ça, se creuse ! Mais ils étaient contents d'avoir fini ! Ils pourront se reposer le lendemain, et Ulrich pourra passer du bon temps avec Yumi pendant que Jérémie termine le programme pour matérialiser Aelita le lundi, et se débrancher de Lyoko.

Après manger, ils allèrent directement se coucher, car ils étaient vraiment très fatigués, ils se dirent juste au revoir. Yumi alla avec Ulrich. Ils se mirent en pyjama, Yumi avait juste un tee-shirt assez court avec un string qui laissait découvrir de magnifiques jambes juste assez musclées et des fesses qu'on a envie de toucher. Tandis que Ulrich, lui, était uniquement en boxer, avec un corps bien musclé, bien parfait. Le boxer laissait apparaître une forme bien généreuse. Après s'être longuement admiré, ils allèrent se coucher bien à côté de l'autre. Soudainement, Ulrich eu la main qui glissa sur le cul de rêve de Yumi...

FIN DU CHAPITRE lol


	6. Ulrich et Yumi

Chapitre 6 – Ulrich et Yumi

A ce moment-là, Yumi poussa un petit cri de contentement. Ulrich, voyant que Yumi ne repoussait pas ses gestes, commença à passer ses mains devant, au début par-dessus, puis il enleva le string de Yumi. Ulrich regrettait beaucoup qu'il n'y ai pas de lumière. Une fois son string enlevé, il s'amusa à mettre ses doigts sur la partie génitale de Yumi, puis inséra ses doigts dans la fente. Pendant qu'Ulrich avait ses doigts à l'intérieur même de Yumi, cette dernière, qui prenait beaucoup de plaisir à ces jeux sexuels, décida de procurer, elle aussi, du plaisir à Ulrich. Elle lui enleva donc son boxer, et elle attrapa dans sa main le pénis d'Ulrich, et commença par le caresser. Son pénis était vraiment très dur, on pouvait voir qu'il prenait énormément de plaisir, tout comme Yumi. Pour intensifier ce plaisir, déjà très intense, Yumi décida d'aller plus loin, elle introduit le pénis de Ulrich dans sa bouche, et fit des mouvements de va et viens. Là, Ulrich ne pu résister à ce plaisir, et un liquide blanc et visqueux sorti de son pénis bien dur, pendant que Yumi l'avait dans la bouche. Yumi avala ce qui sorti, elle avait l'air de beaucoup aimer car elle dit : « huuuummmmm ». Elle continua de sucer Ulrich à se tourner lui aussi. Le ventre de Yumi se trouvait au même niveau que celui d'Ulrich, on peut donc dire que la chatte de Yumi se trouvait au niveau de la bouche d'Ulrich. Ulrich sortit sa langue et commença à lécher Yumi. Elle mouillait beaucoup, ce qui montrait qu'elle prenait beaucoup de plaisir dans cette position du 69. Ils étaient tous les deux en train de se lécher et de se sucer. Ils avaient du mal à se concentrer sur le fait qu'il fallait donner du plaisir à l'autre et qu'il fallait aussi prendre du plaisir, mais ils y arrivaient quand même. Tous les deux étaient très satisfait, et aurait pu rester le restant de leurs jours à faire ça. Après avoir fini ce long 69, Yumi s'allongea sur le dos, Ulrich vint se placer sur Yumi. Ils s'enlevèrent le peu de vêtements qu'il restait. Ulrich introduit son gros instrument à l'intérieur de Yumi, celle-ci poussa un grand cri, qui traduisait la douleur ainsi que le plaisir. Ulrich lui demanda si ça allait bien, et elle répondit qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi bien de toute sa vie et qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle pourrait avoir autant de plaisir avec un mec. Ulrich était satisfait de cette réponse et commença à faire des mouvements de va et viens dans Yumi qui faisait beaucoup de bruit avec ses cris de jouissance. Tout cela excitait aussi Ulrich qui éjacula à l'intérieur de Yumi, et sans avoir mis de préservatif. Après plusieurs heures de va et viens, de plaisir, et d'amour, ils étaient énormément fatigués et décidèrent de dormir, ensemble, et le bonheur leur fit oublier de se rabiller.

Odd – Debout là dedans ! C'est l'heure de se lever !

Odd venait d'entrer dans la chambre sans frapper

Odd (découvrant Ulrich et Yumi nus) – WOUAAAAH, vous avez l'air d'avoir passé une nuit bien agréable et bien agité. J'aurais pas cru ça de vous !!!

FIN lol

En , la jvien davoir des bonne idé lol


End file.
